WWE High School: Freshman Year
by RockerVamp
Summary: Ever wonder the Superstars and Divas were like in High School?
1. Chapter 1 First Day

1 The First Day

"EDDIE DON'T!" Vickie Lara screamed "YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!"

Her boyfriend Eddie Guerrero was climbing a tree at the corner of where they were supposed to wait for their bus to pick them up.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time" Eddie's best friend Chris Benoit said. He put a hand up to sheild the sun form his eyes so he could look up at his friend

"It never fails" Chavo Guerrero said "He jumps off that tree every year to try and break something so he'll miss the first day but-"

"AAAUUGGHH!" Eddie had taken the jump only to land flat on his face in the grass below

"-it never works" Chavo ran over to his brother to help him up.

"Haven't you realized that after five years of jumping off that tree that you've ended up putting a crater in the ground?" A boy with auburn hair said

"You think you're so smart _ese_?" Eddie asked walking over to Mark Calaway "I'd like to see you try it!"

"You talkin' to me Guerrero?" Mark snarled. The two boys glared each other down. Mark was easily a foot taler than Eddie, but Eddie was like a Chihuahua he din't care how small or how big he was he would take on anyone.

But Mark was a different story he knew how big he was. No one messed with him whoever did landed themselves a spot at the downtown cemetery. He had sent Jeff Hardy to the hospital with a borken arm and a concussion at the end of last year.

"Boys!" Vickie got between them and forced the guys apart "Come on now let's not start this year off with a black eye okay?"

"Yeah" Eddie grumbled still glaring up at Mark. He put an arm around Vickie and they walked off. Mark sat under a tree.

From around the corner a voice yelled _"ARE YOU READY?!" _

The others including Mark looked at each other and grinned. They all knew who that was.

_"NO!"_ The voices yelled. Shawn Michaels and Paul Levesque ran around the corner to join the group _"We said: ARE YOU READY?!"_

"Not really" Chavo said nonchalantly.

"Yeah neither are we" Shawn said quickly dropping the act.

" Hey Paul" Chris said "What happened to that girl you were with last year?"

"Who? Joanie Laurer?" Paul asked " Oh I dumped her over the summer"

The group of boys (and Vickie) chatted untill the bus showed up then they all climbed on

Thirty-eight high school bound teenagers were screaming and yelling when they got on. Paper balls being thrown in every direction, even a basketball that cracked a window but nobody noticed.

"Hey Eddie!" Eddie's other friend Rey Mysterio called

"Hey Little Rey-rey" Eddie replied sitting across from him and Dave Batista with Chavo. Chris got the seat in front of them next to Jeff Hardy.

"Did you do your annual jump off the tree man?" Rey asked

Eddie nodded glumly. "Didn't work huh?" Eddie shook his head

"Hi Jeff" Chris said to Jeff who was still sporting a sling from the pounding he had gotten form Mark.

"'Sup?" Jeff replied not even looking at Chris. But he gave Mark a go-to-hell look when the passed by to go to the back of the bus.His favorite spot where no one could bother him. Mark dropped his backpack on the seat next to him and rested his head against the window and put his sunglasses on.

"Excue me can I sit here?"

Mark looked up at the sound of the voice and saw a tall pretty blond girl standing in the aisle next to him.

"Yeah sure" Mark shoved his backpack off the seat to make room for the girl and almost yelled because his backpack heavy with school suppiles landed hard on his foot

"You okay?" The girl asked sliding next in next to him.

"I'm fine" Mark replied his eyes watering form the pain.

"This is my first time here" the girl said " I just moved here from California over the summer, I'm nervous"

"Don't be" Mark said "I think everyone here is they just won't show it"

"GO GO GO GO!" The others were chanting some one had dared Chris Masters to drink an entire small bottle of Hot Sauce

"Ooookay" The girl said "I'm Sara by the way" she added.

"My name's Mark" Mark replied

Stacy Keibler had heard the whole thing. She leaned over to Lilian Garcia "Who's the new girl?"

"Huh?" Lilian followed Stacy's gaze to the back of the bus where Sara and Mark were sitting.

"Don't know" Lilian replied " But she's obviously got Mark's attention over there"

"Who does?" Milena Perez demanded barging in on their conversation. Stacy eyed her skeptically. "Why must you know everyone's business Perez?" she snapped.

"You're such a busybody" Maria Kanellis added.

"Was I talking to you Airhead?" Milena snarled her temper flaring up.

"Hey!" Maria cried "I'm not an Airhead! Do I look like an Airhead candy John?" she asked her boy friend with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not" John Cena ressured Maria putting an arm around her "Hey Nitro!" Cena called.

"What?" Johnny Nitro looked up lazily.

"Your girlfriend's temper is heating up and we're all gonna die in the fire!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Nitro yawned. Milena did this sort of stuff all the time.

"Well gee" Matt hardy said holding Milena back so she wouldn't claw Maria's eyes out "Maybe...oh i don't know...uh CALL OFF THE ATTACK?!" Matt shoved Milena at Nitro.

"H-hey guys?" Tommy Dreamer called as the bus pulled to a stop.

"We're here"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_uh-oh they just got to the school. What sort of horrors await them on their first day of high-school? (suspence music plays) _

Okay I'm hope you liked this chapter. I'll possibly have the next on up at least by Friday. Read and Review Please:)


	2. Chapter 2 Oreintation

_Authors Note: Okay here's the second chapter. I realized I made a few typing mistakes and I'm gonna try to fix that._

_Here we go_

Everyone jumped off the bus one by one. They looked up at the school like they were looking into the face of Death himself. When Paul jumped off the bus he quickly caught up with his buddy Shawn.

"Hey you got the paint man?" Paul asked. Shawn took off his back pack and unzipped it. Inside there were two cans of bright green spray paint.

The boys grinned at each other.

"I wonder if they have a Most Beautiful Girl in School Award?" Melina asked looking into her mirror and stroking her hair.

"Oh _sure _Melina" Candice Michelle said sarcastically "and of _course _you'll win it"

"Oh thanks Candice" Melina replied "I-HEY!!"

Candice and some of the other kids who had overheard laughed.

"Who's that?" Sara asked jumping off the bus.

"What? The one who screamed?" Mark said getting off after her. Sara nodded "Oh that's Melina Perez"

"And trust me" Amy Dumas added joining them "You don't want to mess with that hellcat. She's like a girl version of Mark when she's pissed"

"Not even close" Mark mumbled.

"You want to come meet some of the other girls...What's your name by the way?" Amy asked.

"Sara" Sara replied. "And sure. I wouldn't mind meeting them"

As Amy led her away form Mark. Sara realized her heart had been pounding the whole time she had been with Mark her heart had been pounding.

"Hey you're blushing!" Amy said grinning.

"What?" Sara replied "No I'm not!"

"Don't worry about it" Amy replied. "A couple of girls had a crush on him last year. But nothing really happened"

"Oh" Sara's mind was on a different planet right now

"Anyway" Amy continued. She and Sara approached a group of girls "Hey guys!"

The girls looked up. "This is Sara she just transffered here" Amy said.

"Hi Sara" Candice Michelle said standing up " I'm Candice Michelle"

She started to introduce the rest of the girls "This is Mickie James" she pointed to an energetic girl with curly light brown hair "There's Ashley Massaro" A blone girl in a punk outfit waved "That's Lilian Garcia" Another girl with blonde hair waved "and Stacy Keibler"

"Finally!" Stacy cried hugging Sara "A girl that's as tall as I am!"

"She's been the tallest girl in our class since third grade" Amy explained.

"Oh" Sara smiled at Stacy

"You've obviously met Amy Dumas" Candice continued "Over there is Maria Kanellis"

"Hi" said a quiet voice to Sara's left. Sara looked around to see a girl with a faraway look in her eyes.

"She's not all there most of the time" Candice said quietly "But that's everyone"

"So tell us about yourself" Lilian said leaning against the flagpole.

"Well" Sara began "I'm from Cali-"

But her voice was drowned out by the bell.

"Oh well" Mickie said " Maybe you can tell us at lunch"

"Unless you're sitting with someone else?" Amy asked grinning

Sara knew she meant Mark.

"No" Sara replied.

"Great!" Stacy linked her arm through Sara's and they walked up the front steps with the rest of their class. Posters on the front door told them to go to the cafeteria.

"Hey babe" Adam Copeland said putting his arm around Amy's waist. "How come you didn't come find me?"

"I was introducing the new girl to the others" Amy explained hugging Adam.

Nearby Matt Hardy was glaring at the two of them as Jeff talked to Rob Van Dam.

"Yeah good on Rob" Jeff laughed then he elbowed his brother in the ribs "Hey Matt did you..."Then he saw what his brother was staring at.

"Matt" Jeff sighed "Come on bro it's over she's Adam's now"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Matt scowled resting his head on the table.

Across the room Paul adn Shawn were scheming over a map of the the school that was laid out on the table between tham.

"So there's a bathroom just around the corner here..."Shawn muttered tracing his finger over the map.

"No no" Paul pushed Shawn's hand away "That's a girl's bathroom. The boy's is across the hall from...well what do you know?"

They looked up grinning. "From right here" they said at the same time. Shawn snatched up the map. "Let's go"

They slung their backpacks on and ran for the cafeteria doors.

As they reached for the handles the doors were thrown open and there stood the Principal of WWE High Vincent Kennedy McMahon!

"Where might you boys be going?" Vince asked.

"Uh" Paul stammered "T-to the bathroom sir"

Vince eyed them suspiciously then nodded "Make it quick boys" he walked right past them with his wife linda McMahon and their two children Shane and Stephanie how would be starting their freshman year along with the rest of them.

"Man that girl is cute" Paul said quietly looking at Stephanie. She looked back at him and smiled shyly.

"Hey lover-boy" Shawn said "We've got work to do my friend"

He and Paul sped off.

Meanwhile Vince was at the podium on the stage calling for silence.

"People SHUT UP!" Vince roared into the microphone. His voice echoed throughout the room. Those who hadn't yet found seats shot into them the chatter abrubtly stopped.

"My name is Mr. McMahon" he said " I'll be your principal for the next four years (Or five depending on your I.Q.) I will make one thing very clear I have seen every trick in the book and if I catch you little bastards doing anything illegal in by school the consequences will be dire"

The lights in the cafeteria turned red and flames erupted behind Mr. McMahon making the kids jump and making Vince look like the Devil.

"SHANE!" Vince yelled "CUT THAT OUT!"

Shane came out from the side of the stage where the light controls were hanging his head. The lights went back to normal and the flames died down but everyone in that room looked scarred for life.

In the bathroom-

"Man we are gonna get in so much trouble!" Paul snickered

"Don't even say that man!" Shawn laughed spraying a broken heart on the door. He then spyed the six mirrors over the sinks he grinnned devilishly.

Five minutes later the bathroom was completly tagged up Paul and Shawn stood around admiring their handiwork.

Paul put an arm sround his friend "you really did a nice job" he nodded at the mirrors which now had the words "Suck It" sprayed on them.

"Thanks" Shawn said "Now lets get out of here"

They got out of the bathroom and slipped back into the cafeteria just in time to hear Vince say "your home room classes are listed in the hallways thank you and have a nice day" Vince watched them file out of the room.

_Hope you guys like it! I read all the reviews and thanks to all of you who posted them I have to change some things because I didn't oringinally plan for Shane and Steph to be in the story so the third chapter might take me a little longer to put up._


	3. Chapter 3 Divided We Stand

Everyone who was in the cafeteria made their way to the main hallway where Mr. McMahon said the lists were posted.

"There they are!" Elijah Burke exclaimed pointing to a wall were three large pieces of paper were posted. The group crowded around them.

**Class One**

1. David Batista

2. Chris Benoit

3. Elijah Burke

4. Lance Cade

5. Mark Callaway

6. John Cena

7. Sara Chirie

8. Adam Copeland

9. Rob Van Dam

10. Tommy Dreamer

11. Amy Dumas

12. Lilian Garcia

13. Chavo Guerrero

14. Eddie Guerrero

15. Jeff Hardy

**Class Two**

1. Matt Hardy

2. Mickie James

3. Maria Kanellis

4. Stacy Keibler

5. Kelly Kelly

6. Brian Kendrick

7. Mike Knox

8. Vickie Lara

9. Bobby Lashley

10. Paul Levesque

11. Paul London

12. Ashley Massaro

13. Chris Masters

14. Stephanie McMahon

15. Shawn Michaels

**Class Three**

1. Candice Michelle

2. Trevor Murdoch

3. Rey Mysterio

4. Johnny Nitro

5. Randy Orton

6. Melina Perez

7. C.M. Punk

8. Gene Snitsky

9. Matt Striker

10. Sharmell Sullivan

11. Booker T

12. Ariel Thorn

13. Kevin Thorn

14. Paul Wight

15. Torrie Wilson

_'I'm in the same class with Mark' _Sara thought looking over at Mark.He seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he looked at her. They quickly realized they were staring at each other and looked away.

"Great" Eddie and Chavo are in the same class" Randy Orton said shaking his head. " Anyone remember the Guerrero Prank of 6th Grade?"

The people who had the same class with Eddie and Chavo that year laughed.

Near the end of their sixth grade year. Eddie and Chavo decided to play a prank on a teacher who everybody thought was an asshole. So about two weeks before the last day the brought a bag of marbles that they scattered under the mat in the front door so the teacher was sure to fall flat on his ass when he walked in.

But instead of the teacher it was the principal who walked in!

Both Eddie and Chavo ended up on lockdown for the rest of the year.

"Good times...good times" Chavo sighed.

The crowd split up and went to their seperate classrooms.

_Class One:_ Fifteen teenagers walked slowly into the room on every inch of wall except the chalkboard was covered in posters of the samething.

Mr. McMahon glaring at them, across the bottom written in bright red were the words _"Mr. McMahon is watching you"_

"And I thought Gene Snitsky had problems" Lilian Garcia said shivering

"Oh he does" Rob Van Dam said "But whoever our teacher is obviously has more problems then Gene"

They all took their seats. Sara sat next to Mark and smiled at him shyly. He was the first person she met and she already sensed a bond between them. Adam Copeland sat in front of Mark, and using his backpack as a pillow instantly fell asleep.

Mark rolled his eyes "Future of America right here"

Sara giggled.

Suddenly the door burst open. Jonathon Coachman walked in.

"Somebody wake him up" Coachman said nodding at Adam who was now snoring.

Jeff Hardy picked up one of the English books that was on everyone's desk. "Heads up!" he yelled. Everyone ducked and Jeff threw the textbook across the room.

"OW!" The book collided with Adam's face. He had looked up at the sound of Jeff's voice.

"Anyway" Coachman continued "I'm your English teacher Mr. Coachman and if you pull another stunt like that Mr. Hardy I'll report you to Mr. McMahon"

"Ooooo!" Everyone looked at Jeff.

"Hold up" Elijah Burke said "How come you just can't give us a warning or some thing?"

"I-I well" Coachman stammered "Mr. McMahon can handle things that I can't"

Chavo raised his hand "So...what you're saying is...you're a wuss?" The whole class burst out laughing at this.

"Oh man this is gonna be just like middle school" Dave said punching Eddie on the arm.

_Class Two: _This group walked into their room to find their teacher Theadore Long seated at his desk working on some papers. "Oh hey" he said finally noticing his class "You guys can just group desks together wherever you want"

The kids scattered, grabbed desks, and regrouped.

"Hey" Paul Levesque went to Stephanie McMahon "I'm Paul. You want to sit with me and my friend Shawn over there?" He pointed out Shwan who waved.

"Okay sure!" Stephanie replied happily. She didn't have many friends because people thought she would snitch on them to her father, but that was her older brother's thing. So Stephanie dragged her desk to where Shawn and Paul's were.

Meanwhile Kelly Kelly was going to put a desk together with Stacy Keibler and Mickie James. If it weren't for her overly controling boyfriend Mike Knox.

"Either you're sitting with me or I'm sitting with you and your friends" Mike was saying

"Fine I'll sit with you" Kelly said glumly. The last thing she needed was her boyfriend making a fool out of her in front of her friends.

"I swear that boyfriend of Kelly's has her on a short leash" Mickie said. She and Stacy had heard the whole thing.

"Okay!" Teddy clapped his hands to get his students' attention. "I'm Mr. Long but you can call me Teddy"

The class nodded. "And as for these desks. They're not mine so do what you wnat with them" he added.

Shawn and Paul smirked at each other.

There was still a little bit of spray paint left at the bottom of the cans...

_Class Three_: "My name is Armando Alejandro Estrrrrada!" This teacher had a cuban accent so heavy no one could understand him. The students looked at each other confused.

"Now everybody turn in you books to page 94" Mr. Estrada said. Nobody moved.

There was only one thing to do.

_"WHAT_?" They shouted.

"I said go to page 94"

_"WHAT?" _

"Go to page-"

_"WHAT?" _

"-94!"

_"WHAT?"_

The only two people who didn't participate were the vampire twins Kevin and Ariel Thorn.

"This is is pointless" Ariel said. Kevin nodded in agreement.

After another ten seconds the class finally got the message ant went to page 94.

"Okay we'll be studying the American Revolution first this year" Mr. Estrada said .

_"WHAT?" _

You get the idea.

_Well that's it for the third chapter. I couldn't find Sara Callaway's maidn name so I used her middle name (at least I think it's her middle name) ant I couldn't find Kevin Thorn real name or Ariel's so I just made them twins. Hope you guy's like it! _


	4. Chapter 4 The Party

Later that day in Gym class. Everyone was wandering around the gym waiting for their coach.

"I wonder who's teaching this class?" Kevin Thorn asked.

"Can't get any worse than Mr. Estrrrrada" Torrie Wilson replied rolling her eyes as well as her R's

The sound of a basketball bouncing echoed off the walls. The students looked around to see where it was coming form and saw coach Stone Cold Steve Austin walk out of the locker room.

"Alright y'all welcome to Gym Class" The Texas Rattlesnake said. "Today and probably for the rest of the week we're going to play dodge ball." He reached into an equipment room and came out with a rack of basket balls.

Matt Striker raised his hand "W-we're using those sir?"  
Austin grinned "Hell yeah son they hurt more" and with that he threw a ball at matt but missed.

For the second time that day Adam Copeland was hit in the face with something.

Coach Austin winced "Oops…Anyway everyone grab a ball and split into two teams. Make sure the teams are even"

The class timidly went forward and took a ball. Amy took two one for her and one for Adam.

"Wow Amy you're good at handling Adam's balls!" Melina screamed across the gym, she let out a shriek of laughter that no one added on to. You could see the rage building in Amy's eyes. For too long had Melina made fun of her, it was about to stop. Amy slammed the basket balls down to the floor, charged across the gym and tackled Melina down.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Steve Austin grabbed Amy around the waist and pulled her off to stop her from doing anymore damage to Melina.

"You stupid bitch!" Amy screamed "I hate you!!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Austin roared over the chants from the other kids "Both of you! Principal's Office! NOW!"

By the end of the day the whole school knew what had happened. Amy had gotten off with a warning because she was provoked. But Melina had gotten detention.

She wasn't the only one.

Melina walked into the detention room at the end of the day to find Shawn playing a harmonica and Paul putting tally marks on his desk with a Sharpie.

"Hey" Paul said noticing their cellmate "What're you in for?"

"Fighting" Melina grumbled dropping into a desk "You?"

"Tagging the school bathroom" Paul replied "Shawn was dumb enough to take a picture with his cell phone and show it to Stephanie's brother"

"Got us two weeks in here" Shawn said smugly putting his feet up on the desk. But he leaned back to far and his chair tipped over "Ow! Mommy can I have a band-aid?" he asked seeing stars.

The final bell rang. Kids spilled out of every doorway.

"I'm gonna feel this tomorrow" Sharmell groaned limping onto the bus. The rest of the kids that had played dodge ball had dragged their fallen comrades off the dodge ball field that day. None had survived. (Cue funeral music)

"What happened to you man?" Chavo asked Randy when he saw the bandages on his forehead.

"Concussion" Randy replied sliding into his seat "Gene Snitsky takes that game _waaay_ too seriously"

"You kicked some ass on the field today" Cena complimented Sara.

"Thanks" Sara replied "I have three brothers and they live to play dodge ball"

The rest of the Walking Wounded dragged themselves onto the bus and they drove home.

"Hey party at my house tonight. Whoever wants to come!" Candice yelled.

Everyone cheered. Candice threw parties every year on the first day and they were always fun.

"Think you parents will let you come?" Mark asked Sara who was sitting next to him

again.

Sara shrugged "Maybe"

That night-

People could hear music pounding from Candice's house all the way down the street. Several parent's cars blocked the street as the dropped their kids off.

"Bye daddy!" Stephanie cried sliding out of her dad's limo.

"Hey!" Sara's older brother Jimmy honked the horn on his Jeep. "Move you limo!" he yelled leaning out the driver's side window.

"Forget it Jim I'll just get out here" Sara said hopping out of the passenger's side a block away from the house.

"Hey Sara!" Lilian waved from the sidewalk. They linked arms and walked over to Candice's place.

There were kids hanging out on the front porch rocking out to the music inside.

"How'd you get out?" Eddie asked Paul and Shawn who were both sitting on the railing. "I thought McMahon had you on lockdown man"

"Nah Steph bailed us out" Paul replied "and speaking of which…" he had just spotted Stephanie coming up the front steps and followed her inside.

Inside strobe lights were flashing and music was blaring. There was a gap in the huge knot of teenagers so several could dance to Soulja Boy's "Crank That."

"Whoo that was fun" Ashley panted leaning against the wall as the song ended.

"I don't ever think I could do that" Kelly Kelly said shaking her head and smiling.

"Well since Mike's not here I'm surprised you're not dancing already" Maria added "You used to be the best dancer in our grade last year"

" Yeah Mike's really dragging you down" Ashley said.

"Hm…" Kelly sighed but then she perked up as "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls started playing. "Hey I like this song!"

"Go for it" Ashley pushed her gently.

Kelly Kelly ended up being one of the people who danced to every song that night.

The party started to break up by eleven. Some of the girls stayed behind to help cleanup.

"I can't believe someone ate all the Skittles" Torrie said picking up several plastic bowls.

"Gee, I wonder who that was?" Candice asked grinning at the others. They giggled

"Who?" Sara asked, puzzled.

"Sk-sk-SKITTLES!" Jeff Hardy shouted speeding down the stairs and out the door with a wild look in his eyes." SKITTLES!" They could hear him all the way down the block. Matt followed his little brother with his head in his hands.

"See you tomorrow girls" he said closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5 WWE vs TNA

_Guest appearances by: Lin-Lynn35_

It was now three months into the school year. The freshman basketball tryouts had been the week before and the team listings had been posted all over the school.

**Freshman Basketball Team**

Bobby Lashley

Matt Hardy

Mark Callaway

Paul London

Shawn Michaels

**Freshman backup team**

Johnny Nitro

Brian Kendrick

Chavo Guerrero

Rob Van Dam

Adam Copeland

Naturally there were protests from those who didn't make the team.

"Aww! Come on! I know I did better than him!"

"Are you joking he can't even play basketball!"

The team had practices every Monday Wednesday and Friday of the week. Austin was the coach.

"Come on ladies run it!" Austin shouted to the team at large. They were all worn out by the end of the first week of practices. How they were going to be ready to play the TNA Wolverines was anybody's guess.

"I don't think I can take much more of this" Matt groaned collapsing on the locker room floor after that Monday's practice.

"Come on Hardy suck it up" Mark said helping Matt to his feet "At least Austin's not the total hard-ass he was last week"

This was true. The team was steadily getting better and the Coach was going easier on them.

"Good job today men" Austin joined his team in the locker room "okay we've only got two weeks before we play TNA High. You think you're ready?"

"Yes Sir!" the team chanted

"That's what I like to hear" Austin said they all piled their hands "One-Two-Three-"

"GO TIGERS!" they broke up.

At the same time the freshman cheerleaders list was posted al over the school

**Freshman Cheerleader Squad**

Lilian Garcia

Mickie James

Vickie Lara

Sharmell Sullivan

Torrie Wilson

**WWE High School Mascot**

Melina Perez

"What the hell happened?!" Melina shrieked "How did I end up as mascot?!"

"Hmm. Let's think" Mickie said "maybe it's because you screwed up half your routine?"

"Or because you showed up late for the tryouts?" Torrie suggested

"Or maybe it's because you just flat out bombed" Vickie added.

The other girls burst out laughing. It felt good to give Melina just a small taste of what she had put them through since middle school.

"So I heard you made the basketball team" Sara said catching up with Mark after school that day "They're saying TNA High is going to take us down though."

"Maybe" Mark replied "Maybe not"

During all of this Shawn and Paul were coming up with a plan to humiliate the rival school. But so far they had nothing.

"Come on man think!" Paul said as they sat around Paul's kitchen table "I'm sure if we put our one and a half heads together we can come up with something!"

"Wait" Shawn said "Who has half a head?"

"Um…"

At the end of that week was the pep rally. Everyone was to be released at three-thirty to go to the gym. By the time the final bell rang every one was gone leaving a flurry of papers in their wake.

Inside the gym it was almost like Candice's party except minus the dancing kids.

The Student Council president Shane McMahon walked across the gym floor with vague applause from the crowd. Shane was always so full of himself and thought he could boss any one around because he was the principal's son.

"What's going on WWE high?!" Shane yelled into the mic

The crowd went nuts and started cheering at this.

"I Love You Shane!" I girl in the bleachers yelled. She was wearing an 'I love Shane T-shirt'

"What are you doing here?!" Shane yelled horrified "I had a restraining order on you Lin-Lynn!"

"That was only in California" The girl called Lin-Lynn said jumping off the bleachers "and Texas and Ohio" she charged at him "But not in Connecticut! Buahahahaha!"

"SECURITY!" Shane screamed. Two big security guards appeared and caught Lin-Lynn by the arms just before she made it to Shane and hauled her away.

"I'll have you someday Shane Brandon McMahon!" Lin-Lynn screamed "They can't keep me in the mental institution forever!"

"I can't believe she found him again" Stephanie sighed slapping a hand to her forehead

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"Her name's Lin-Lynn" Steph replied "She's from the Philippines. She's crazy in love with my brother"

"Oh" Paul laughed.

_At the game two weeks later- _

"Okay were screwed" Matt Hardy concluded

The team had just seen their opponents the TNA Wolverines. The Team consisted of Chris "Abyss" Parks, Dustin Rhodes, Christian Cage, Robert Roode, and Judas Mesias. All of them were huge. The Tigers looked at each other. Only Mark was the same size as the Abyss guy.

"I wonder why they call him Abyss?" Shawn wondered out loud

"Because I heard when you look in to his eyes you're staring in to the black abyss of his soul" Paul London replied trembling.

"Guys come on now" Austin said joining the guys "We can do this. You just have to believe in yourselves"

The boys looked at each other with blank looks like 'what does believe mean?'

_An hour later-_ The score was already 10-74. The Tigers were indeed screwed.

"We've only got five minutes left" Bobby sighed wiping his face with a towel. "Let's just try and keep them under eighty"

"Yeah" the others dragged themselves out of the locker room.

"Hey Mark?" A quiet voice said from the side. It was Sara.

"I just wanted to say good luck" she said blushing. She walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Mark heard whistling and clapping from behind him. The team had seen the whole thing.

For the rest of the game Mark played the best game he could even if the Tigers only lost by three points that night it was worth it.

Final Score: 75-74


End file.
